1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of displaying information in the mobile terminal for conveniently providing a plurality of item groups respectively including at least one item and respectively having different group identifiers to a user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional mobile terminal displays a plurality of items on a display screen in such a manner that items belonging to the same category are classified as a specific group, an identifier is given to the specific group and the specific group and the identifier are displayed together to allow a user to know the property of the specific group according to the identifier.
However, the conventional mobile terminal provides items, item groups and identifiers to the user in a very simple manner, and thus the user cannot make the most use of the original function of the identifiers and monotonous display is provided to the user.